Wart's Retaliation: Twilight Of Intelligence
Wart's Retaliation: Twilight Of Intelligence was an upcoming Action adventure drama film created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It was going to release on September 15, 2015 (in honor of the original Super Mario Bros.' 30th anniversary). It was canceled on August 22, 2015. because of it's darker tone Plot This story starts off with Wart sucking the life out of Princess Peach, which kills her and turns into a human girl, renaming herself as Wanda Twanigal. She takes over the castle as she begins to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Palutena takes notice of this and calls Quintion, Sophie, Jennifer, Katherine, Becky, Rosellia, Melody, Sally, Darby, The Little Einsteins, and the rest of the Nintendo characters to help save the Mushroom Kingdom. Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Quincy *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Luna, Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) and Samus Aran *Ivy as Rosellia, Melody, Sally, Annie, Toad, Pikachu, and Jennifer *Kimberly as Rosalina and Leo *Julie as Princess Zelda *Jennifer as Isabelle *Kate as Princess Peach *Princess as Princess Daisy, June, Palutena, Darby, and Katherine Koala *Salli as Wanda Twanigal *Shy Girl as Kirby and Jigglypuff *Tween Girl as Wii Fit Trainer *Eric as Mario, Captain Falcon *Brian as Luigi, Waluigi *Professor as Wario *Young Guy as Diddy Kong, Link, Pit, Balloon Fighter, Tom Nook, and Ness *Kidaroo as Yoshi and Duck Hunt Dog *Paul as Shulk *Alan as Wart, Donkey Kong, and Fox McCloud *Zack as Falco Lombardi *Stock Beeping SFX as Mr. Game & Watch *Stock Duck SFX as Duck Hunt Duck Transcript company logos play see the words "WilliamWill Pictures presents", then we see "a Lightstorm Entertainment/ParaYonder Pictures production". The title of the movie appears fade to the Mushroom Kingdom zoom to Wart in a forest, coming up with a scheme Wart: "This kingdom will pay for what they did 28 years ago! Now, I shall do something that hasn't been done a long time ago... Kill Princess Peach. Then I will take over as ruler of this wretched castle and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom." goes to the castle Wart: "Hello, Peach. It's been about 28 years since we met." Peach: "Wart?! Oh no! My distant enemy has returned!" Wart: "That's right. I've been enjoying death for a long time. Now it's time for you to pay the price." Peach: "Please, don't!" Wart: "That's what you deserve, so..." begins to suck out all the life out of Princess Peach, which kills her and turns him into a human girl Wanda: "I'm now called Wanda Twanigal!" magical scepter appears in her hand Wanda: "Now, with my magic scepter, I will be able to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom!" begins to take over the kingdom of the kingdom, which consist of Toads, frantically panic Wanda: "You stupid toads shall kneel before me when I turn this kingdom into a city." at Angel Land see Palutena, looking down at The Mushroom Kingdom Palutena: "Oh my goodness! Looks like the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack. This is a threat to a somewhat peaceful society." Pit: "Palutena, what is going on?" Palutena: "The Mushroom Kingdom society is going down again." Pit: "Oh no! How do we solve this?" Palutena: "Perhaps I should contact some heroes to save the kingdom and return to peace again. You can join them, too." Pit: "OK! I'll do my best, Palutena." Palutena contacts the heroes, they are seen sitting at a table being briefed WilliamWill2343: "Wait! What is going on here, Palutena?" Palutena: "Well, back in 1987, Wart, an anthropomorphic frog king who is the leader of his militaristic dictatorship, known as the 8 bits or the 8-Bit Club, created his own monsters with a device known as the "dream machine", appointed himself ruler of a land known as Subcon, and enslaves its inhabitants. However, Wart is ultimately defeated by the heroes, Mario and Luigi, and then castigated severely by the liberated populace. Now 28 years later, Wart has finally come to the Mushroom Kingdom and has killed Princess Peach and became Wanda Twanigal, Dictator of the Twanigal Army." Katherine: "My abilities can save the citizens in no time!" June: "Wait, Katy. I don't think it would be easy as you would expect." Katherine: "Oh well." Samus: "Luckily, my wide weaponry provides some oomph to it." Palutena: "We must be off to destroy this menace!" Pit: "That's right!" heroes go into their respective vehicles and they head to The Mushroom Kingdom with Wanda Twanigal with Luna from Earth To Luna Luna: "Why should I be here?" Wanda Twanigal: "I'm gonna make you my new commander for my army, and I'm going to make you stronger and faster than Mario with this." uses her scepter to give Luna ten superpowers; she gains Absolute Condition, Absolute Strength, Supersonic Speed, Supersonic Flight, Psionic Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Destruction, Shapeshifting, and Meta Power Manipulation (Wanda also makes her 18 years old) Luna: "I'm a bit too strong, but still..." Wanda Twanigal: "Here is your new scepter, Luna. and now it's your turn, Tatanga." Tatanga: "My turn? Well, um..." Twanigal uses her scepter to give Tatanga five superpowers; he gains Enhanced Beauty, Gender Transformation, Body Manipulation, Enhanced Condition, Poison Manipulation. (She also turns him into a catgirl, renaming herself Tatiana Tatiana: "Woah.....I'm a girl now." Wanda Twanigal: Now, it's your turn, Toadette, and Goombella." Toadette: "Our turn for gaining powers?" Wanda Twanigal: "Yes." uses her scepter to give Toadette and Goombella three superpowers; Toadette gains Death-Force Manipulation, Will-O'-The-Wisp Morphing and Supersonic Flight; Goombella gains Enhanced Condition, Human Form, and Neon Manipulation (She also turns them into humans) Goombella: "This is outstanding! And I'm a human!" Wanda Twanigal: "You are now my new commanders for my Twanigal Army, and you shall destroy the heroes from their existence." All except Wanda Twanigal: "Yes, sir!" at WilliamWill's Jet WilliamWill2343: "Looks like we're almost here..." Sophie: "Yep. You got that right." Luna: "There they are! Fire!" army fires bombs at the heroes, WilliamWill's Jet and The Little Einsteins' Rocketship gets hit by the bombs WilliamWill2343: "Mayday! Mayday!" Katherine: "We're losing control!" June: "Oh no!" Quincy: "We're hit!" jet crashes into the ground as The Little Einsteins' Rocketship crashes into a building and his friends get out of the destroyed jet as the others land their vehicles in a clear area, only to see that the Mushroom Kingdom has been turned into a city Jennifer: "How did that happen?" WilliamWill2343: "I don't know, but we are being surrounded by Twanigal's army." Darby: "We're in serious trouble. There's only one way.....fight." WilliamWill2343: "I was gonna say that, but whatever. Let's fight them!" Aran fires at the army with her arm cannon few enemies are attacked Kirby: "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" (Translation: "I can handle this!") sucks up 10 of the enemies helicopter from Twanigal's army begins to shoot at the team Katherine: "Look out! Maybe Kirby should spit out the enemies at the helicopter." shoots an arrow at the helicopter Pit: "I already took control of this." helicopter quickly descends towards the ground Isabelle: "This is epic! Now, that wraps up almost everything." 20-minute scene of the team fighting the army begins, it ends with Tatiana entering into the fight Shulk: "Now, which of the arts I mastered, should I use?" Tatiana: "I have joined this battle." Samus Aran: "How come?" Tatiana: "To kill all of you with my powers!" Katherine: "Uh oh!" fires a radioactive laser at them Rosellia: "Watch out!" hits Melody Melody: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Katherine: "Take this!" fires a lightning strike at Tatiana Tatiana: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!" Luna: "Wait, why would you do that? I thought I was on Melody's side!" Melody: "You are!" Luna: "Oh!" Melody: "So, you can help us out here." Luna: "I'm accepted!" Donkey Kong: "C'mon! Let's go on and be strong!" Diddy Kong: "I'll take my Rocketbarrel jetpack, too!" (makes a monkey noise) hours later, the team finally reaches Princess Peach's Castle Palutena: "Let's enter this without making a sound." Becky Bopper: "Why can't we make noise?" WilliamWill2343: "Because we can." team burst through the entrance Katherine: "Now, let's check this out for a bit..." Wanda Twanigal: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mario Bros." Mario: "Stand-a back, everybody! I'll take-a her down!" fires a flaming fireball at her, but she catches it with her hand without getting burned Wanda: "Nice try, Mario!" fires a flaming laser at the team, but WilliamWill2343 uses his golden sword to deflect it Wanda: "So you want to play, huh? Well, play with this!" uses her scepter to turn Rosalina into a cat, who meows in confusion June: "Leave us alone!" Annie: "You don't stand a chance, Wanda! I wish you could just let us revive Peach!" Katherine: "Yeah! In fact, take this!" (Becomes her human form and prepares to fire a laser) also fires a laser at Katherine takes a hit, killing her Katherine: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (reverts back into her koala form) Jennifer: "Katherine! Speak to me!" doesn't answer due to her death Twanigal uses her scepter to teleport herself to Los Angeles Becky Bopper: "Where did she go?!" Palutena: "To Los Angeles if I'm correct." Seaplane comes WilliamWill2343: "Look, everyone! My seaplane came just in time!" Duck Hunt Dog: "Bark bark bark!" (Translation: "This is cool!") gets in the Seaplane and it takes off at Los Angeles Wanda: "They shall never find me here!" sees WilliamWill's Seaplane on the water Wanda: "What are you goons doing here?!" WilliamWill2343: "This ends here, Wanda." Wanda: "Don't even think about stopping me!" 25-minute battle scene begins, it ends with Yoshi launching Wanda Twanigal in the air, who disappears. Luna uses her powers to return the Mushroom Kingdom back to normal and to revive Princess Peach and Katherine Koala Princess Peach: "You revived me. Thanks a lot!" Luna: "You're welcome. Now, everything is in peace again." Rosalina: "That was a lot of hard work getting you back up again." Palutena: "Now that we've saved the day, I must return to Angel Land." Pit: "Me too." Katherine: "I'll see you later! Oh, and we'll see you soon, everyone. It's the end of the movie." iris out (The End) Category:Movies